Surge Through The Past
by loving'it4321
Summary: I remember anything and everyone from before the accident except for the one who's eyes keep haunting me everyday. I remember a feeling I shared with him, but I can't recall his face or name. But I will look for him and I WILL find him! [Requested by Black Mad Hatter!]
1. My life

**Helloooo everyone! Here is a new story, well it's a request from Black mad hatter!**

**I really hope ya'll enjoy and of course you as well Black mad hatter!**

* * *

_Hey! I'm Wakamiya Kaoruko! I'm going to tell you my story, my story how I found the love of my life._

_I have Shaggy and Spiky Neck-Length Crimson Red Hair, Sharp and Small Blue Eyes, a pale Skin and a tall Figure. I usually wear Dark Violet Sweater, Short-Sleeved Hooded Lavender Jacket, Blue Trousers, White Socks, Black and White Rubber Shoes._

_I will start with the very first happening. The day my life changed so terribly much!_

* * *

"KEIIIIIII-" I heard, afterwards everything was gone.

"..."

"..."

"..."

My head was pounding, my eyes were awfully heavy, every time I tried to take a breath I felt a painful sting in my lungs. Then I opened my eyes gradually, it was difficult to watch, because my vision was very fuzzy, it increasingly became a bit clearer 'till I saw two reddish-brown eyes, they watched me, but they felt so forlorn. Somehow I saw pain and sorrow in those two eyes .. I couldn't see a thing except for those two beautiful eyes. I felt my blood flowing over my body, everything hurts, but those two eyes calmed me down. My heart increased its rest, I closed my eyes and gradually drifted away from my consciousness.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

I suddenly awoke... I looked around trying to remember what happened to me, and how I landed here.. It seemed as if I had landed in a hospital. I wore a heart monitor, and cables through my whole body.

Then the door opened, a woman with purple long hair walked inside. She sat on my bed's edge and grabbed one of my hands. I was already up, and looked at her, puzzled. I had no idea where I was, yes it was indeed pretty logical that I was hospitalized, but how did I end up here?

"Hello Wakamiya!" she softly said to me, she didn't looked happy at all, though her appearance was kinda friendly. "My name is Kudou Fuyuka, I'm a nurse in this hospital, and I'm going to help you recover! If you allow me though." She smiled this time.

"What happened to me?" I asked, she was nice and all, but I wanted to know why I was hospitalized for god's sake.

"You had a car accident.." she replied, she looked me in the eyes, telling me I shouldn't asked more. I looked down trying to keep the questions inside, it was hard, I was wondering so many things.

"You'll need a lot of rest, but there is someone who wants to see you first!" she said and patted my shoulder, she stood up and walked to the door. She walked out of the room.

It stayed quiet for a while but then the door opened and I saw my dad came in, it was quite a time ago I saw him, after my mother's death he leaved me to train as SEED.. I'm seven now, I was four back then, leaving a young girl who doesn't know anything of this word alone to make me somehow stronger.

I was mad at him, but somehow also grateful, I did got stronger.

"How do you feel?" he asked me, not showing emotion, I hated it, but he did came to visit me.

"I'm fine.." I sighed. It stayed quiet once again. he didn't had anything to tell. After some minutes he leaved me again, but!~.. he did press a kiss on my forehead, something he didn't do anymore after my mom died.

I felt happy, really happy, maybe my bond with my father got revived. Maybe he took me in his life again..

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

...

...

...

Took me back in his life?.. how could I ever think of that. My hopes all disappeared when we stood in front of a Orphanage my hand in his, I trusted him, and he's going to dump me in this..

I could feel how the anger started to take over, but what can a seven year old girl do against an manly adult. I just decided to look down at the ground, not thinking about my happy times with him.

–I officially hated him right now!-

He said 'goodbye', not that I answered him and leaved me there standing all alone, with tears in my eyes.

I looked around surging for people. I saw some elder children, I guess around the eighteen.

Two red-head, one with white hair and one with green. They were playing soccer, and were pretty good.

I noticed a blue-haired boy sitting on the sides watching them, he was younger, around my age.

Brownish-golden eyes were watching the plays carefully, remembering every single moment the teens made. I saw he liked soccer, he had that passion in his eyes.. I remembered the same pair of eyes just they were reddish-brown, the only thing is, that I only remember those two eyes and not their owner.

I walked over to him, and without saying anything I joined him, by sitting besides his side and watched the game as well.

He noticed he looked at me, inspecting me, probably wondering why I went to sit so close to him.

"Heh, I like you!" he then said what made me look up to him with a disgusting look. Again I was seven, I really wasn't into guys! "Not like-like!" he smiled. "But you have the guts to sit next to a complete stranger as if it's nothing!" he smirked, and showed his hand for me to take it. I gladly accepted it, I was just like him, I somehow liking this guy as well.

"My name is Kariya Masaki!"

"My name is Wakamiya Kaoruko, nice to meet you Kariya-kun!" I smiled at him. "Do you like soccer?"

He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to ask that. He smiled at me and nodded firmly with his head.

"Really!? I like it as well, OH- Drop that, I love soccer!" I smiled enthusiastic.

"Really? Should I ask if we can join them?" Kariya said and made a gesture to the four boys playing soccer in front of us..

"I-I-I don't know, they look a lot older, and surely better!"

"Well both is true! They are older than us, sixteen to be exactly! And they are indeed better, no doubt about it!"

"How do you know that so sure!" I pouted, I mean he could say that about himself, but I trained my ass off as a SEED..

"Because all four played on the FFI, two even won it!" he smiled.

"REALLY!?" I yelled so hard that the teens stopped playing and looked our way making Kariya sweat drop, and me quite uncomfortable!

Then we heard one of screaming: "Ne Kariya, why not introduce your new girlfriend to us!?"

I looked at the boy with a blush on my cheeks, I gave a angry glance at the red head with golden eyes, who was smirking at us..

We walked over to them as I saw that Kariya gave the boy a deathly glare..

"Sorry kiddo, I was just kidding!" he giggled as he grabbed Kariya and pulled him closer so he could rub his head to tease him.

"Nagumo, leave Kariya-kun alone, he didn't deserved you annoying logic.." the green haired boy said while rolling his eyes.

Kariya flight out of the so how called 'Nagumo' his hands and fixed his hair again.

"Not funny Nagumo!" he snapped at him only to receive another smirk from the boy with golden eyes.

"So who's the new girl?" a guy with silver hair and teal eyes ask while looking at me with a gentle gaze.

"I'm Wakamiya Kaoruko! New here!" I smiled at them.

"Well nice to meet you Kaoruko! I'm Kiyama Hiroto, that are Midorikawa, Nagumo and Suzuno!"

He said making it easy.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, my eyes met two golden ones. "Why are you here?" he asked me, it was the boy who teased Kariya, but that teasing glances turned into a mature but also carful and sympathetic look.

"My father dropped me here! I guess he didn't liked me as his daughter!"

"Well Kaoruko-kun! We're all family here! So I want to welcome you to our big family!" he smiled.

I looked at the other, all with a sweet smile on their face nodding at me to agree with Nagumo's words. Kariya looking at me as well, also with a happy smile.

I then looked back at Nagumo and smiled at him. "Thank you! So now I can call you Nagumo nii-chan!" I giggled.

He laughed as well as he replied. "If you insist, I'm fine with it!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

...Two years had passed...

My relations with everybody increased. A special bond with Kariya, we were best friends doing everything together. And Nagumo who was truly a brother for me from the day I met him, he was always there to protect or help me.

"Fast Kariya RUN-!" I yelled as the both of us hurried out of Sun Garden into the backyard. I wasn't really looking in front of me, and before I knew it I bumped into someone who wanted to enter the house.

"Hey Kei-! Watch where you're going!" I heard Nagumo say as he reached out his hand to help me up. Nagumo was quite tall, so a ten year old slim girl like me wasn't able to knock him to the ground, me against it fell like a lunatic..

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "What were you two running for?" he smirked knowing we did something he would probably laugh like mad about.

"We put some chilli in Suzuno's drink!" Kariya laughed.

"HAHAHAHAAHA!" we all laughed.. "He deserved that!" Nagumo added while wiping a tear away from the corner of his eyes.

"KAORUKO!" Hitomiko yelled for me..

"Oh no I'll be in trouble!"

"Sure not, otherwise she would call for me as well!" Kariya said... I nodded and head Hitomiko's way.

But she wasn't the only one in my sight, but.. my dad.. as well..

"what are you doing here?!" I snapped at him..

"You're coming with me!" he answered..

I looked at him, stunned not able to get a word out. My heart died, my eyes started to tear up, he was going to take me with him, WHY WOULD HE DO THAT AFTER I FINALLY FOUND A TRUE FAMILY!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

I really took me with him, and I still truly hated him! We went to travel, discover beautiful places, and other stuff.

After two years we returned to Tokyo and after that I joined Raimon, I met Kariya again, and with him I went back to Sun Garden and meet Nagumo nii-chan and the rest as well. Though when the evening came I had to head home again..

But there was one thing always hunting me, something on my mind for the last three years.

Those eyes...

Those beautiful determined, friendly looking eyes.

I wanted to know who, and that's when I decided to opened the quest.

I just had to find that guy, he was somehow special, somehow I liked him, maybe even love him!

That's what I don't know, but I know I had feeling towards that guy or... girl is possible as well!

I was going to look for him, and I was starting right away!

* * *

**That's it! **

**Well this is actually just a intro to Kaoruko's life! The real story will begin next chapter!**

**I hope it's good, the story won't be very long.**

**Black mad hatter! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I wrote it very quick and I hope it met your expectations! :$**

**And thank you for requesting..**

** Well hihi I hope you liked it and please leave a review! ;)**

**Thank you minna-san!**


	2. Lost memories return

_Everything was black, I was running and running through the eternal blackness. I was in panic and hopeless, but I kept on running. Then I sagged up to my knees, I looked up with my hands through my hair crying out for help._  
_"KARIYAAA, NAGUMOOO! ANYONE! HELP ME!" I screamed, however there was obviously no response. Suddenly there were two lights heading straight towards me, nothing more just those two lights were coming at me. As fast as I could I got up and ran away but the lights chased me and catched on to me quickly, then it hit me. I felt pain, but my body somehow wasn't hurt. I gazed upward however there was nothing to see. Then I heard a voice, a warm and firm voice yet it was filled with despair and grief._  
_"KEIIIII-!" I heard a obvious male voice screaming. I wanted to scream back, but no sound left my mouth. Then something finally appeared slightly above me, two magnificent reddish-brown eyes looked down on me. Tears in the corners fell on my face, as I lay with head on the person's lap, while the person was looking down at me. I felt safe and trusted by those eyes but they looked so sore and broken that I felt myself became sad._

_"Kei.. Please.. do not leave me!" I heard the same voice say again then the eyes closed._

**...**

**...**

I woke up right in my bed sweat dripping down my face.

"Not again.." I sighed while looking through the room. "That dream again.."

I gave my alarm a look and said it would ring off about ten minutes, so I decided to dress myself and went to the kitchen. Another day of training was awaiting for me, so I had to take my rest before going all out with all those new friends and teammates.

Why? Because I was a representative for Inazuma Japan, yes together with Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou I got picked out for the team. Though the other members aren't as good as I expected them to be, actually they are even beginners at soccer, it's quite troublesome, but they have potentials to become great players, I can see it through the passion in their eyes.

I walked over to the kitchen were Aoi and Sakura were already busy with preparing everything. "Good morning Aoi-chan, Sakura-chan!" I said and gasped at the same time.

"Good morning Kei-chan!" they replied unison. "You're early as usual." Aoi smiled at me.

"Of course, now I can help you a bit with the food!" I replied.

"Same as me!" Sakura shouted from the other side of the room.

"Arigatou, I appreciate it!"Aoi smiled back, and then we started to cover the tables. It took a while and then the guys entered as well, and everyone started to eat.

"Kei?" Ibuki asked, I was sitting in front of him and he was peacefully eating his breakfast. "Yes? Something wrong?" I asked him.

"N-Nothing, I was just wondering if you would like to help me a bit with training today?" he asked.

"Sure!" I replied with a sweet smile. "Just remember I won't hold back on you!"

"Hehe That's what I expected from you anyways!" he laughed.

**-ON THE TRAINING GROUND-**

"You will having a practise match!" Kuroiwa Kantoku announced.

"Ah man! Now I'm not able to train with you.." Ibuki sighed.

"Then we'll do it next time!" I replied.

"I'm curious against who we're going to play?" Tenma asked excited.

"Well we'll win right!" Shindou said.

"HAI!" everyone replied..

"Y-Y-YOU GUYS!?" Tenma exclaimed when the opponents showed themselves.

"Long time no see, Tenma!" The guy I recognized as Taiyou said. I heard Tenma talk about him before, but I never played to him or the other members because I joined Raimon later.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Shindou stammered.

"We were simply asked to have a match with you guys, We can we refuse a offer like that!" a guy with the captain mark spoke..

'_That voice'_ I thought.. '_That voice is so damn familiar.. where did I heard it before._' I looked at the guy, he had long, platinum-coloured hair and had a white-silverish ponytail at the back. His eyes had a reddish-brown colour.. _'W-W-WAIT!? T-those eyes? N-No i-it can't be, R-Reddish-Brown? I can't see them well from here, but I'm sure his eyes are reddish-brown! And then his voice is also.. __Maybe? Maybe it is him! But I have to be sure, I have to get closer somehow."_

"Ne? Tsurugi-kun?" I asked patting his shoulder. He turned around to me. "What's wrong Kaoruko?" He asked me.

"Who is he?" I asked pointing at the platinum-haired guy.

"You don't know?" Tsurugi asked, his voice was somehow really worried, but why? Should I have known him then?

"N-No.."

"His name is Hakuryuu! He's a first rank striker! B-But Kei? Are you sure you don't know him?"

"N-No~.. Well... -ah never mind, no I don't know him, why?"

"N-No nothing, let's warm ourselves before it's too late!" he said and then ran away.

'_What wrong with him?' _I thought, I looked up again surging for that guy, but when I found him my eyes crashed with him.

I didn't know what happened then, but suddenly I saw lost memories playing in front of me, memories of him and me, but everything it was finally getting interesting they stopped and showed another one, making me unable to figure out what that guy really meant to me, and what he was to me..

When I finally came back to senses I noticed everyone was standing around me, while I was still staring in that guys his eyes, who were looking worried at me from the distance.

"Kei? Are you okay?" Tenma asked while laying a hand on my shoulder.

"W-What, Oh uh yeah, I'm fine!" I smiled at him, but his worried look only increased.

"If you say so.." he replied.

We were still busy preparing when I noticed Tsurugi walked Hakuryuu's way, they were talking and I was secretly following them with the corner of my eyes. I was stretching myself on that moment, so I had enough time to follow their movements. I tried to be as unobtrusive as possible. However I got a slight panic attack when both of them gazed my way at the same time. '_So I'm their topic.._' I thought remember that Tsurugi acted so weird when I asked about Hakuryuu. Well those memories showed me that he was indeed the guy I was looking for, he was a part of my past, I just don't know which part..

But my heart skipped some beats when Hakuryuu came my way. _'Oh my god, what am I going to do?!_' I screamed to my inner self. I could feel myself heating up as closer he got. _'NO DON'T COME NEAR ME! okay just pretend you didn't noticed he came my way, just continue stretching!' _

"Hello?" I then heard.. '_EEEEP..._' I thought my head redder then was even possible, as if steam was coming out of it..i nervously turned around and saw Hakuryuu standing damn close to me, looking me worried in the eyes.

"C-C-C-Can I help you?" I asked him, not able to held my voice from stuttering like mad.

"I was wondering if you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine-why-I mean-it's not that you have to worry about your opponents-oh-well maybe-but-it's weird-no I think it's sweet-ah-uhm-never mind.." I said without a pause between my words, making Hakuryuu clearly confused. The he giggled, making him cute what made my head even more red, just when I thought that wasn't possible anymore. "Are you nervous Kei-chan?" he giggled.

"N-No-Not-SHUT UP~.. Wait.. K-K-Kei-chan? You know my nickname?" I asked stunned.

"Yes I do?" I asked confused.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes you do.." he said, his look turned very disappointed. "So it's true what they said.." he softly whispered.

"Who said what?" I stammered.

"Oh- Uhm.. Gomenasai ~... I was joking with you, Tsurugi said me your nickname!" he smiled at me, I could see his smile was fake, he was hiding something, because his words didn't sound true as well.

"Why would he?"

"U-Uhm- He- uhm... He was worried about you, he asked me if I knew something about it because you was staring at me while spacing out.."

"O-O-Oh okay.." I answered with a blush. "I've got a question?.." I added.

"Okay!"

"How do you know Tsurugi?"

"Ah well, you see, we both used to train as _SEED_." He said and lay an emphasize on the word 'SEED' as some kind of hint.

'_SEED? I was a SEED, I remember Tsurugi training there as well, but I never remind seeing him there, he's from the same age, and knows Tsurugi, so would he be there too, did I know him from there?'_

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter two, Black Mad Hatter-chan? I hope you enjoyed it a bit, I was really lacking inspiration!**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: **

**I lost a lot of info, so if you ever requested a story and I haven't wrote it yet, then I probably lost the info and forgot about it, if you still want me to write it, then please PM me about it, I would love to make it for you! I'm sorry if I forgot about it, it wasn't my purpose to!**

**So if you're still interested in it, then please say it to me!**

**Okay, back to the story, so I think there will be two more chapters, this one was not very good, so I hope the rest will be better!**

**Please leave a review minna-san! You would make me VERY happy^^**


End file.
